The headless rider
by BlackAngle24
Summary: Danny and friend go on a trip with their classmates to visit the town of Sleepy Hollow only to find out its awake with fear. Danny x Dash and part Danny x Kwan
1. Chapter 1

This is BlackAngel24 again in my newest chapter _The Headless Rider,_ Its mainly about Danny x Dash so if your not a fan of BOYXBOY please leave and also if you want you mind helping me on improving my work in stories it'll be really helpful.

In this story Danny and his class mates go on a field trip to the Sleepy Hollow as a celebration for graduation High School. Danny was for some reason got partner up with Kwan (Dash's BF) instead of Dash so it might sound a bit like Danny x Kwan but on the other side Dash become jealous just seeing them together. Soon in the story Danny comes across the legendary ghost known as the Headless Horseman who for some odd reason is after a mysterious object that was stolen from the Hollow's city museum and in need of Danny's help. With Sam and Tucker by his side Danny must race against time it shelf to help find the missing artifact while dealing while a craze up Dash that too afraid to admit to Danny he's in love with him.

To all those that are reading this the Sleepy Hollow town isn't anything similar to the story just to give you guys a heads up.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Welcome to Sleepy Hollow_

It was already dawn and the roads on the highways was a bit silk. Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom was sitting next to his close friend Tucker, Sam was behind where they were sitting on in the bus that was driving down to this legendary town known as the Sleepy Hollow.

Its been fours years now and school is finally over for Danny and his friend Sam and Tucker that are now graduated seniors. Danny is already eight-teen now and lately his powers have already evolved as well not only can he control ice but fire also, last time he almost blasted the box ghost with a fire ball instead of using snow balls. Even his friend have change Tucker is now an advance techno freak he is able to hack to almost anything in the world and track down even the most advance of technologies he even going out with Sam who's just graduated as an advance art student.

"Hey Danny check this out, I just updated my Ipad so now I can scan a ghost history files legendary or not, even without the internet." Tucker said showing his Ipad to Danny who was gazing out the window of the bus.

"Wow how did you do that?" Danny said finally turning to face his friend.

"Simple he hack into the Ipod." Sam said from behind giving out her funny grin.

"Its pronounce Ipad and no I didn't hack into it I just wanted to updated it with the latest new updates so it'll be more usable." Tucker said showing it to Sam.

"Yeah, did it involved opening the ipod, screw up the disk card, and somehow stole information from the internet it shelf with just a flick of a button," Sam said snapping her finger as example.

"Hey dorks, would you keep it down over there, I'm trying to think here." Dash said way in front of the bus with his friends Kwan, Paulina, Valerie and Star sitting next to him

"Dash," Palina said to Dash pulling his ear down with a grunt then whispered into his ear, " didn't we agreed on this the plan to- " that was all Danny could hear before Same blurted out.

"Since when does Dash ever think?" Sam chuckled

"Hey did you guys notice for the last few years Dash and his friends been acting weird around us?" Danny asked.

Tucker turn of his Ipad to set his focus on Danny, "Yeah, even Dash too. Did you notes he barely fight with you anymore heck he even calls you Danny now, well sort of."

"Paulina the same too, she's not even acting like a celeb of the school," Sam said before sitting back down in her seat.

"Maybe cause they just notes they almost had to repeat the whole semester ounce and now sticking up to that instead," Danny quote and Sam and Tucker started to laugh.

that was sitting next to the bus driver stood up from where he was and turn to hush up the students to make an announcement."Ok quiet now kids, we are here to celebrates your graduation and surviving the ghost apocalypse. And what better way then celebrating it then at a legendary town known for its ghost the Headless Horsemen." He said smiling evilly witch somehow brought the chills up all the students even the bus driver.

Ounce the bus had finally stopped near a classic old gas station everyone of the student started to bolt up right and head out of the bus in hope of getting fresh air. Instead was met with an old town that almost look abandon with the cloud covering the sky it shelf giving off this ill sensation.

Sam stood near the bus turning to stare at the lonesome gas station with broken windows and dusty sign post hanging by the exit that for some odd reason looks a lot similar like the one you see in zombie move. She pull out her camera and started taking photos of the place. "This is so wicked,"

"Yeah no kidding," Danny said looking around the town. He notice that there where not much people around and the only resident he saw was a old man sleeping on the bench nothing suspicious at all.

"I see you children are having a wonderful time," A voice said behind Danny out of no where.

"Whaa!" Both Danny and his friend yelped in shock._How did he get there so fast?_ Danny thought.

This man was a giant, he was about ten time bigger then either Danny or Tucker, His body look so frail but you could easily see he had thick muscles hiding behind his long brown jacket, He wore a thick scarf around his neck covering mostly half his face the only thing showing was his ice blue eyes that look like they they were turn to stone a long time ago. His curly brown hair fell down to where his shoulder was looking like he was some sort of cowboy only with out the boots to show it.

"Ah good your here," Mr. Lancer said coming up from behind Tucker to pat the stranger happily he turn to the students and spoke, "Class I like you to meet Mr. Johnson Crane He will be your guide from now until the trip over." Said to the students.

Whispers was heard around the students about .

"Wow, so this guy our guide?" A girl behind Sam said

"He look kinda scary I mean look how tall he is," Dash whispered

"He's kinda cute," One person said a bit too loud and everyone started to laugh making the girl who said it blush red seeing smiling at her.

Mr. Lancer sigh in frustration "Kids," he whispered before straitening up, "Okay everyone gather around as I announce who's your partner is," said,

"Let see. . .Sam with Tucker, Paulina with Star, Zack with Cody, Valerie with Alice, Dash with Danny -" While he continue on with the script Danny stood next to his friends.

"Cool, how lucky are we Sam," Tucker said.

"Yeah, but its too bad that Danny had to partner up with Dash there. Right Danny?" Sam said

Danny ignore her but instead just stood there staring up at , He didn't know why but there was something odd about this man. He was wearing a thick scarf around his neck even though it was May. Even the man's eyes didn't look normal it was almost as it it wasn't even there.

"This guy doesn't seem right?" Danny said to his friends even though that man he wasn't dead heck he doesn't even look dead at all. Out of no where someone grab Danny by the arm and started pulling him to the opposite direction of where they where. Danny look up to see it was Dash.

"What are you doing?" Danny yelled at him trying to pry Dash grip from his arm.

"What are you saying your my partner," Dash said before continuing, " Beside there's something I wanted to ask you,"

"Huh, what is it that so important you have to tell me now?" Danny said swatting his hand away.

Before Dash could say anything Mr. Crane appear out of no where in thin air, "I see you two are becoming quite friendly here but I'm sorry to say but there has been a few changes that has been made."

"What are you talking about?" Dash said in anger knowing he was interrupted before he had a chance to say something to Danny.

"What I'm saying is this young fellow here with the dark hair should partner up with that kid over there." He said pointing at Kwan who was sitting under an old apple tree.

"WHAT, Kwan ?!" Both Dash and Danny said shock

"Well of course, since he is the only student that doesn't have a partner so why not and from what I heard about you from , you were a threat to the young one here." He said bending down to Dash to get at the same level as him.

"That was all in the past and beside me and Danny will do well together," Dash said trying to convince him.

"I'm quite sorry but I have no choice, beside the man under the apple tree perhaps Kwan you say doesn't seem to have a partner. We don't want a lonely child to be left exploring the town and its vast history on his own now do you?"

"Well, no" Dash said looking down

"As his friend you should let be partner with yours. Do not fret you can be partner with the two young couples over there It'll be fun." said pointing at where Tucker and Sam was standing.

"He doesn't mean us does he?" Tucker said worried.

Mr. Crane just only grin and nodded.

"Crap" Sam said annoyed.

* * *

I hope you all like it, please comment if you like it or not. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is me again and I wanted to thank you for the reviews from before I really appreciated it and hope that you help encourage me in the later future. In this part, Danny is with his friends in the hotel room figuring out what to do with their final graduation time when it was time to head to bed Danny see Dash waiting for him near the stairs.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Check in for the dead_

It was already getting late since they got to Sleepy Hollow Town so the teacher had announce an early curfew for the first day on the trip. Not everyone was excited to sleep in an old perhaps haunted hotel especially if its called the "The Forever Slumber Hotel" since its sounded more like a death wish then a resting area. But everyone was already wiped out even tired after that long trip in the bus.

It was already dark out, Danny was with his friends in their bedroom discussing over the Sleepy Hollow myths. Danny was still uneasy of the place since he first heard about it over the school mic. Of course he was a ghost hunter but now he's in an unknown area with possibility of a legendary ghost living here made him concerned weather this ghost was either friend or foe.

"Danny, would you relaxed man. Think of it as a vacation finally out from the ghost hunting," Tucker said sitting on his red bed looking up at his friend that was leaning against the window shill looking over the town below.

"I can't help it guys I keep getting this weird vibe around me, I'm even more surprise that my ghost senses not appearing (the blue mist that comes out of his mouth when ghost are near)," Danny said looking off to the distant.

"Instead of worrying about that do you mind telling me what the heck is with you switching partners from Dash to Kwan?" Sam said already laying on her red mattress bed nexted to Tucker.

"Yeah what give?" Tucker said looking over to Sam back to Danny.

"To be truthful I have no clue my shelf," Danny shrugged

Sam stood up from the bed to reach over to her backpack from the side to grab the school's yearbook and scroll to the page of Kwan with Dash and the football team hurtled together under a golden trophies they had just won, "Maybe Mr. Crane had over heard about that poor guy history, last I checked his parents just filed a divorce just last month before his graduation,"

"Seriously? Man no wonder he's been down this whole field trip ride he barely talked to anyone not even Dash," Tucker said astonished to hear that about their bully.

"Well that could explain why Mr. Crane wanted me to partner up with him so I might cheer him up," Danny said finally relaxing.

"Yeah well lucky you we have to deal with Dash the bastard here, witch reminds me have any of you seen him won't we suppose to share room with that guy?" Tucker said looking over at the extra bed near the closet that was left untouched.

Before anyone could say anymore Mr. Lancer knocked on their front bedroom door to announce curfew was about to start soon. Danny soon said farewell to his friends to head up to the bedroom he was sharing with Kwan. On his way to the stairs he look up to see Dash leaning over the wall staring at him like a tiger staring at his prey.

"Dash, what are you doing up here shouldn't you be in bed?" Danny asked confused

"Actually I was hoping to come meet you so we could talk alone," Dash said before lifting his hand to grab Danny's hand and pulled his to the nearest coner walls so no one will see.

Danny was a bit weird out never had Dash actually grab his hand like that and NEVER had he waited on him before. "Dash are you alright?" He asked.

"He he, I was wondering the same thing too myself since the first time we met,"

"Eh?"

Dash didn't say anymore but instead lean one of his arm toward the wall so Danny won't get though.

". . . Danny to be truthful I've had a lot on my mind for the past couple of months now and I've come to a conclusion," Dash said looking down on the ground not facing Danny's eyes

"Wh-what are you saying Dash," Danny said trying to stand his guard in front of Dash who thought it was kinda cute.

"Hugh, look me Paulina were talking about this trip and how I should let this all out and hope for the better so I'll say it now before its too late but well . . . I . . . MAN HOW SHOULD I EVEN SAY THIS?!" Was all Dash could say before he turn his head and started to ruffle his hair in anger leaving a confused Danny Fenton staring at his like he was possessed.

"Is this have anything with you and Paulina" Danny said sounding a bit jealous of Dash who used to dated the most gorgeous teen girl in high school.

"No, it have nothing to do with her at all its . . .its," Dash tey to say something to Danny but was to afraid to asked,

"Dash I don't know what really want from me but if its something you want to get off your back just say it now so I could head up to bed with Kwan," Danny said witch somehow snapped Dash into place.

Dash snatch Danny with both arms slam him to a wall talking the breath out of Danny. Before he could regain what just happen he open his to see Dash was a few inches close to his wide open mouth that was still gasping for air.

"Ah, such foolish teens does the most foolish things when in love aren't I correct?" A voice said out of no where shock both Danny and Dash and they both turn to see Mr. Crane sitting at a chair next to the wall right next to them.

"Mr. Crane, Ho-how did yo-" Dash said in shock letting Danny go.

"My friends its not the how its the when and to answer to that is I've been standing here for over a minute or so and have already understand the problem quit clear," Mr. Crane said standing up to head for Dash.

He gently place his hand on Dash's shoulder and push him toward the opposite direction from where Danny was at, "For one is if you wish to make a confession do not show fear or jealousy but bravery my lad," he said before pushing Dash away toward his bedroom with Tucker and Sam was at.

Mr. Crane stop at where he was to turn to Danny, "Oh and Mister Fenton I believe,"

"Yes sir?"

"There is a letter on offer to you in your bedroom with the seal mark of the jack-o-lantern on it, please do kindly read it," was all he said before continuing off leaving Danny all confused and wild up on what had just happen.

"Ok, I'm seriously lost here, what the hell just happen?" Was all he said then he continued up the stair s and finally made it to his bedroom. He unlock the door and quietly headed to his bed avoiding not to wake Kwan who was sleeping near the corner facing the wall.

Danny look down on his bed to find the letter that Mr. Crane have mention and was shock at the look of it. It was a red envelope card with a red seal mark on the top symbolizing a jack-o-lantern and on the right was a neat cursive word, _To:Danny __Fenton__ or should I say Phantom _

That what had shock Danny even more, "That's it, next time I really outta keep a tight file on my shelf or guys like him gonna stalk me for weeks,"

* * *

That's all I have for now I hope you guys like it and please review if you want, Thank you.


End file.
